Vencido
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: He sido vencido de la manera más fácil y me siento orgulloso de eso". ¿Cómo ha sido vencido Edward?. EdwardxBella


**VENCIDO**

He sido vencido de la manera más fácil, he sido rebajado a un nivel de debilidad y me siento orgulloso de eso. Mi fuerza de voluntad no ha tenido poder contra ella y ahora estoy tumbado en la cama con su agradable compañía. Mientras ella duerme por el ejercicio realizado, yo estoy acariciándola con toda la dulzura que mi cuerpo frío puede darle.

Parte de sus cabellos están sobre mi rostro de mármol y aunque en otras circunstancias, sobretodo si fuera humano, ese echo sería el detonante de unas cosquillas, sigo inmóvil ante eso. Mis ojos continúan observando el techo de su habitación y sobretodo para alivio mío, sé que Charlie está de guardia, por que si no, esto no hubiera sido posible,

Por increíble que parezca he caído como una mosca a su telaraña. Ella me ha vencido con sus encantos femeninos y mi autocontrol sobre no continuar con su deseo humano, se ha derrumbado cuando esos labios que tanto amo y anhelo con ferocidad me han devorado con profundidad. Al sentir como su boca daba pequeños besos en cada zona de mi piel, ha sido el detonante de mi despertar. Mi cuerpo y todos mis instintos estaban dormidos como si fuera propio de un volcán, pero en cuanto a resurgido ese nuevo frenesí desde mi interior, he explotado como la lava que cae con fuerza y poderío.

He intentado permanecer frío y firme con mi decisión de no continuar por ese camino, pero todo ese autocontrol se ha ido por la borda y he sucumbido a su poder. Enserio, me rindo ante ella y la felicito por conseguir aquello que se había propuesto. Y aunque uno de los dos debía estar _cuerdo_ al final se ha obrado el milagro.

Escucho como su respiración es pausada y aunque los latidos de su corazón siguen apresurados, ella permanece ajena a eso. Sé que el esfuerzo realizado ha conseguido hundirla en el más profundo de los sueños y aunque la envidio por tener esa capacidad para dormir, siento que me estoy perdiendo algo importante dentro de su cabeza. Puedo intuir que sus sueños giraran en torno a mí y seguro que todos ellos estarán enfocados en el maravilloso momento que hemos pasado y me embarga la impotencia.

Ladeó mi rostro hacía su lado y beso delicadamente su cabeza, al momento que sigo acariciándole los cabellos. Quiero ver lo que hay ahora en su cabeza y ser testigo directo de esos maravillosos recuerdos, y aunque sé que los míos son los mismos que los suyos, deseo ver su versión de los hechos.

Suspiró con melancolía al pensar en mi esencia inmortal, aquella que no me permite comprobar lo que más anhelo.

Pequeños flashes pasan por mi cabeza.

Sus labios recorriendo cada oscuro rincón de mi cuerpo, sus manos acariciando ese cuerpo helado y duro, su respiración caliente chocando contra mi y provocando un escalofrío desmesurado. Sentir como sus gemidos se compasaban con los míos, escuchar su tímida sonrisa ante este momento, ver sus ojos llenos de placer por nuestra intimidad. Y finalmente gritar de éxtasis por llegar al final de nuestra unión. Pude sentir como sus dedos se clavaban en mi dura espalda y aunque temí que al ejercer esa fuerza en mi cuerpo pudiera dañarse, en ningún momento vi rastro de ese dolor en su semblante. Al contrario, se mordió los labios y hasta tragó con dificultad. Tal vez quería evitar preocuparme o simplemente estaba concentrada en disfrutar del momento y olvidar el dolor que yo desgraciadamente pudiera ejercerle.

Pero en ningún momento permití que llevará la riendas de la situación, si al principio era ella quién jugaba conmigo para **calentarme,** al final consiguió a su propósito.

Dejarme llevar hasta el final de nuestros placeres. Momentáneamente cierro los ojos y me permito un pequeño pensamiento egoísta...

- ¿Y si la despierto para seguir jugando? - sonrió con cierta malicia por este sentimiento egoísta.

Sé que no podría hacerle esa jugarreta, pero es que ahora vuelvo a estar acelerado por el simple echo de recordar nuestro momento íntimo. ¡Dios! cuanto tiempo llevo en abstinencia y ahora me he vuelto dependiente de ella, eso me pasa por haberme controlado tanto tiempo, que al final he explotado como una bomba de relojería.

Me acomodo mejor en la cama y desecho esos pensamientos **calientes**, he de mantener la mente fría y esperar a que la noche pase y sea un nuevo día, en donde podré contemplar como esos hermosos ojos me observaban fijamente.

Por que sencillamente...

- La amo con locura.

**FIN**

**Un relato corto pero que me hacía muchas ganas de escribir.**

**Gracias por leerlo. Un saludo.**


End file.
